1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a small size zoom lens and a compact image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, equipped with such a small size zoom lens.
2.Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera and a video camera, a high image quality, a high zooming ratio and thinning of a barrel frame have been sought.
For example, U.S. Published Application No. 2007/0121215 discloses a two-unit zoom lens that includes a first lens unit having a negative refracting power and a second lens unit having a positive refracting power. The first lens unit of this two-unit zoom lens is a cemented lens composed, in order from the object side, of a biconcave negative lens and a positive lens. This configuration is advantageous in achieving a reduction in the size of the zoom lens.